


Chocolate and Peppermint

by hysteria87



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Biting, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteria87/pseuds/hysteria87
Summary: You have to spend the night at Bucky Barnes' flat and he's very accommodating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Chocolate and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written Bucky before so let me know how I did! Thanks for reading!

“Thanks for picking me up,” you said softly, setting your overnight bag on the small chair next to the door, “The landlady claims the radiator will be fixed tomorrow, but I just couldn’t do one more night freezing my ass off.”

“No, no, we wouldn’t want that,” Bucky confirmed, closing the door behind you, “Make yourself at home.” Slowly you peeled off your coat, revealing the black skater skirt and ugly Christmas sweater you were wearing underneath. Fa-la-la-la-llama. Very original. But it was encouraged at work, putting customers in a “jolly spirit” as your branch manager claimed. It didn’t seem to matter to you. People were always shit. He disappeared into the kitchen as you stood awkwardly in the living room. His apartment was modest, small for anywhere else but a pretty decent sized flat for central London. He must have been doing fairly well for himself to be able to afford to live in this area at all. Not like you. You barely made enough at the bank to scrape by. It was by pure luck that you found a flat with utilities included in the rent. Well, it would have been lucky if your heat hadn’t gone out the week of Christmas. Gingerly, you took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, TV mounted above the mantel.

“Are you up for staying up for a little?” he asked, poking his head around the corner, “I have some holiday spirits we can try,” and he flashed a bottle of booze as well as a charming smile.

“Peppermint schnapps??? I haven’t had that since Sixth Form,” you exclaimed.

“Well, I thought it might go well with the hot cocoa I just made,” and he brought out two heaping mugs of the steaming concoction, complete with little tree marshmallows. He set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch, the nearly full bottle of schnapps between them. With a flick of a remote, the fireplace roared to life, it’s warmth taking the chill from your bones instantly.

“Bucky Barnes, whatever did I do to deserve such world-class treatment?” you asked, pouring a generous amount of alcohol into your drink. There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye as he watched you, easing his long, strong frame into the couch. 

“Ah, well, for starters, you take very good care of my money…” he explained and you waved his compliment away with the back of your hand, “No? Okay, then I guess it’s just because you’re a beautiful woman.”

You swallowed your sip of the hot liquid too fast, practically feeling the burns form down your esophagus. Bucky was a customer. Well… that was how he started, at least. The two of you had gone on a date or two but the romantic chemistry was never really there. It just seemed like the two of you were really better as friends. So this very forward and outward remark was completely out of character for him. He was usually much more reserved, almost shy about his station in life. 

“I’m paid to take care of your money,” you brushed off.

‘Yeah but if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that you can’t always depend on the people you’re paying,” he retorted, pouring himself a generous amount as well. 

“Ah, yes, that is true. But now I’m curious, Mr. Barnes, what else have you learned?” you teased, genuinely wanting to know what the world looked like from Bucky’s viewpoint. 

A snort came from somewhere in his chest at your question. “Learned about what?”

“Life. People. Hell, me. What have you learned about me?” you clarified, the alcohol already starting to work through your system. 

He thought for a moment about your question and you pulled your legs under you, getting more comfortable on the couch. Your eyes studied him, the firelight giving his slightly tanned skin an almost celestial glow, set off by the city in the window behind him. He was handsome, there was no denying that. His few days scruff highlighted his sharp jawline, his long hair being swept back by his long fingers. But it was his striking blue eyes that made your resolve shudder, especially when they were focused on you with a mischievous twinkle behind them. 

“About you? Let’s see…” and he turned his body to yours, buying time with a long sip of his drink, “I’ve learned that you have a graphic design degree that you don’t use,” he started.

Well, yeah, anyone knew that. Most people your age didn’t use their college degrees. “I’ve learned that you’re not originally from London. But then again, neither am I” and he laughed heartily, “I’ve learned that your flat is pretty shit.”

“Okay, yes, all this is common knowledge,” you retorted, so far unimpressed with his knowledge of you, “But what else do you know? Like I know you have a best friend, Steve, that you don’t get to see very often.” Bucky had mentioned Steve in passing on your first date, not something he would have thought you would have remembered. Bucky raised his eyebrows at you, a shy smile pulling at the corners of his pink-tinged lips. 

“Wow, so you want to go deep?” he asked, the fingers on his right hand lingering lightly at the hem of your skirt. Instantly the heat rose up within you, your eyes flicking from his fingers to his own and back again. 

“Only as deep as you want to go,” you challenged.

That twinkle came back to his eye and his fingers moved, swiping from the soft cloth to the smooth skin that was found just above your knee. 

“I know that you’re not seeing anyone and you’re not looking,” he started, his fingers disappearing under the hem. A tiny voice in your head, so far away, was saying you should stop him, to tell him that going this deep would ruin everything, but the voice faded away when he spoke, “And you haven’t been looking, not since you met me.”

You swallowed hard, your breath going shallow. Had it been that obvious? Yes, the two of you had gone on a few dates, but when it came to deciding that you were better as friends, it wasn’t you who wanted it. Bucky had cooled things off between the two of you and you had tried to stamp out your wanton feelings for him, but they never went away. Not really. And right now it seemed like he was doing his best to spark them back up. 

“I’m perfectly fine on my own,” you retorted but still not pushing his fingers away.

His smile tinged a bit mischievous and you couldn’t help biting your bottom lip. A longing started at your core and almost instantly he picked up on it. “Mmmm… why don’t I believe that?” and his hand slipped higher up your thigh. 

Instinctively you brought your hand to his, not pushing him away but needing him to know that you knew the truth, “Is it because you’re the one who broke my radiator so that I would have to stay the night?”

To his credit, his wicked smile never faltered and his fingers tangled with your own, pulling your body to his. In an instant, his lips were on your own, hungry with lust and you couldn’t help but comply. He tasted of the chocolate and peppermint, set off by his crisp and clean cologne. His scruff felt soft against your palm, his free hand grasping desperately to your hip, fisting a ball of fabric from your skirt, making it ride even higher on your thigh. His neediness was intoxicating, your core screaming out for his touch, and when he finally pulled you to straddle his lap there was no mistaking the slick of your folds. God, you wanted him.

Lips found exposed skin as he kissed down your neck, scraping his perfect teeth against your sensitive pulse point. You wasted no time, your fingers pushing past the hem of his soft black sweater, carving out each toned muscle and committing them to memory. You knew Bucky took care of himself but Jesus, you had no idea what he had been hiding under bulky sweaters and dress shirts. Pulling it over his head and off, you took a moment to let your eyes feast.

Bucky was cut. Not to an intimidating degree, no, but he was toned all over, every muscle group flowing perfectly into the next. You let the tips of your fingers graze from his biceps and shoulders, ones you were so sure could hold you up if need be, across his chest and pecs, down over every hill and valley of his abs. You needed to take in everything, all of him, all at once, and when your eyes finally came to rest on that cocky, smug, deeply wicked smile, you felt a shudder move through you to your core. 

Suddenly his hand was at the back of your head, tangled so tightly in your hair, and he brought your lips to his own again, a violent and bruising kiss. “What’s the matter, doll? I wasn’t about to let you freeze your ass off,” he murmured against your lips, his hands both moving under your skirt and grasping your ass, “Not when I want to do such dirty things to it.”

His voice pulled a moan from deep within you and you were done wasting any more time. Deftly your fingers unclasped his belt, popping the fly of his jeans and you felt two soft fingers drag along the edge of your panties, dipping in to meet their goal. The feel of him finally touching you, finally giving you what you deserved, was nearly enough to start your descent into madness and bliss, and instinctively your hips bucked against him. 

“Such a needy little slut,” he growled, running the pad of his thumb along your clit, “And already so wet. Was it something I said?” and he used his other hand to push up your sweater, cupping your left tit, “Or something I did?”

Your hips ground into his hand, searching so desperately for sweet release, but your hands were busy. They ventured under the waistband of his boxers, finally finding their goal. It was his turn to let out a contented sigh as you wrapped your hands around him, making sure he was fully hard to fuck your brains out. 

Wasting no time, he pushed your panties to the side and guided himself in, your tightness dragging an almost feral growl from deep within him. Fuck, it was ridiculous to see him lose his cool, to see his wild, dominant side come out. Your moans reverberated around the room and you dipped your head onto his shoulder, your whole body lighting up from having him inside of you. He expertly pulled your sweater off and unclasped your bra, your skin completely desperate to feel him. 

After a moment, your heart beating so hard you were sure he could feel it, his hips started to move against your own; short slow strokes at first, making sure your juices covered him fully. Your lips found his own again and his hands went back to your ass, the skirt being pushed up almost to your tits. Your teeth caught his bottom lip and you bit, just hard enough so he would pay attention to what you want, “Fuck me, Bucky.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The devilish smile that crawled across his swollen and now bloody lip was answer enough. The short slow strokes turned into long, hard, fast ones, his hips slamming into your own, the zipper of his jeans leaving biting marks on the back of your thighs. Throwing your head back, you moaned as you arched your back and he caught a nipple in his mouth, his tongue coaxing it hard. 

The coil was wound so tightly in your core, the primal look in his eye as he watched your body move against his own pushing you to a breaking point. You had wanted Bucky so badly the first time you had met but he made it clear that he wasn’t interested in anymore more than friendship with you. So now, to be fucking him, to know that you were the one who was pulling those sighs from him, that you were the one touching him, who got him hard, the adrenaline and power rushed through you. The man never did know what was good for him.  
“Fuck…” he moaned and you felt his hot seed spill in you, snapping something inside of you and exploding into your own orgasm. Your muscles clenched around him, your hips holding onto him for dear life, his lips crashing onto your own, blood mixed with chocolate and peppermint. Your head was spinning, a lack of oxygen and the chemicals flooding your brain, making for the most delicious dream state. Your sweaty chest pressed against his as you moved your hips up, letting him slip out, a mixture of both of you dripping down your thigh and onto his jeans. 

“Jesus Christ, I need to break your shit more often,” he laughed, lightly spanking your ass before picking you up as he stood from the couch. You wrapped your tired legs tightly around his waist, your arms over his strong shoulders, and with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, you brought you into his bedroom, kicking the door closed.


End file.
